Nami's Journey
by xMousex
Summary: Spirits of Raftel have deemed the Straw Hats worthy of coming to the island, but before they can find out the secrets of the mysterious land they must each be sent onto separate journeys- journeys that will test them in every way possible. (CO AUTHORED BY4FIREKING. ) Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ONE PIECE.**

* * *

Cool breeze, light skies, pretty blue ocean, and yet there wasn't a single sign of any storks or other wild bird life nearby. It bothered Nami. But not as much as her friends currently were.

"Sanjiiiiii!"

"Nami-Swan~! Robin-Chwan~!" Sanji placed two drinks down in front of the two females. "Your drinks~!"

"SAAnnnjiiii!"

"Thank you, Sanji-Kun." The navigator smiled and took a sip of the drink while Robin gave him a wink and quietly laughed before taking a sip of her own drink.

"SANJI! BRING ME MEAT!" Luffy yelled, staring over at Sanji from his spot on the railing of the Sunny beside Usopp and Chopper. He gave the blonde cook his best pouty face.

"Shut up, you damn rubber bastard!" Sanji bellowed, his teeth becoming fanged out comically. "Just wait a second, I'm serving the beautiful ladies first! You and the other morons can wait!"

"Tch." Zoro snorted. "Typical love cook..."

"What did you say, Marimo?!" Instantly the two were butting heads, growling at each other and throwing insults left and right.

"Usopp, you're it!" Chopper yelled before giggling and scrambling away. The long nosed male grinned and wiggled his fingers.

"The great and powerful Captain Usopp will catch you!" Usopp yelled and faked as if he were going for Chopper but instead tagged an unsuspecting Luffy. He then quickly scurried away and hid behind Robin.

The rubber male pouted and looked around the deck, his arms crossed over his chest. "Naamii!" He suddenly yelled and the navigator sighed, already not liking where this was going. "Come play tag with us!"

"No Luffy, I don't want to." She replied, setting down her newspaper and giving him a half hearted glare. "It's a beautiful day, so I just want to relax. And I don't want to get my dress dirty." She pointed at her pink dress, a dress that was spaghetti strapped, tight near her waist and flowed out at her knees. "Why do you want me to play anyway?"

"Because it's more fun when you play!" Luffy gave her his best pouty face, because he thought no one could resist his pouty face!

"That's not gonna work on me!" Nami yelled, her teeth becoming fanged out comically. Beside her, Robin was quietly chuckling and finishing the rest of her drink.

"Oww!" Franky made his signature "Super" pose and grinned at his fellow pirates. "What a superrr day! But who's turn is it to do the laundry?"

"Wasn't it Brook-San's turn?" Robin asked as her hands separated the still squabbling Sanji and Zoro.

Nami's eyes went wide. "NO! IT'S NOT HIS TURN! IT'S NEVER HIS TURN!"

Brook walked onto the deck of the Sunny and blinked, setting his cane down. "But Nami-San, it would give me the best chance to get a view of your-" Before he could even finish his sentence Nami had kicked him overboard the ship.

"Shut up, you damn pervert!" She yelled, shaking her clenched fist.

"Oh no! Brook!" Chopper clumsily stood up from his hiding spot (behind Nami's chair) and dove in after him.

"Chopperr!" Luffy cried and dove in after the two, though he quickly realized that he was a devil fruit eater and could not swim. "Ahh! Zoro! Help us!" He cried.

"Idiots!" Zoro sweatdropped. They were over halfway through the New World and had faced a lot of foes, made a lot of friends, and learned new things but it seemed as though the Straw Hats hadn't matured THAT much. The former pirate hunter jumped into the ocean, followed by Sanji and Usopp.

"Hey, stupid Marimo!" Sanji yelled as he put Luffy's arm around his shoulder. "You're going the wrong way!"

"Eh?" Zoro stopped swimming and frowned- he was far from the ship. "What are you idiots doing? You tryna get lost?"

"Are you joking?!" Half the crew yelled, slapping the air.

* * *

After getting everyone out of the water and after another game of tag, the Straw Hats stood in a circle on the deck with Luffy, Zoro, and Nami in the middle- it was time to get serious.

"Our next destination...is Raftel." Nami seriously stated, looking at her friends. "That's the final island on the Grand Line." Nami couldn't help but get an eerie kind of feeling- this was it. They were finally gonna discover what happened and what the One Piece really was. The tension in the air was thick- thicker than it had been when Usopp had nearly left the crew.

"Everyone needs to be on their guard." Zoro stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "And if anyone is scared- if anyone wants to back out now, then do it already." It was time to get serious.

It was silent for a moment before Sanji spoke up after taking his signature cigarette out of his mouth. "How stupid...if we didn't want to go to Raftel and discover what the Pirate King left there we wouldn't have joined this idiot's crew." He pointed at Luffy and sighed. "With all that we've been through, do you really think we'd back out now?"

"Yeah!" Chopper nodded. "We've been through a lot together! So we're gonna make it to Raftel together...right?"

"That's right. And I'll become Pirate King!" Luffy grinned and laughed.

"I'll become the world's greatest swordsman." Zoro smirked to himself. "One day, we'll fight again..."

"I'll make my map of the world!" Nami bit her lip and clutched the ends of her dress. "I'm almost done, Bellemere-San.."

"Aha, and I'll have become the bravest warrior of the sea!" Usopp yelled, pointing his nose into the air and bravely smiling.

"Your legs are shaking." Zoro deadpanned.

"I'll find the All Blue." Sanji closed his eyes and put the cigarette back between his lips.

"I'll find the cure to everything!" Chopper declared, leaning against Robin's bare legs and sighing happily.

Robin laughed quietly and smoothed out her yellow dress. "I'll find out what happened during the void century." She softly murmured.

"Oww! Superrr!" Franky made his super pose. "The Sunny is my dream ship! A ship that can sail the whole world!"

"And I will finally see Laboon again." Brook murmured, taking off his hat for a moment and staring at the ground before looking at his friends. "But I don't have eyes because I'm a skeleton! Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

"That was expected." Sanji deadpanned.

"Yosh!" Luffy clasped his hands together. "Everyone, get ready to navigate the Sunny! To Raftel we go!"

"Aye!" Everyone called out and the pirates began moving to their positions- but Zoro grabbed Nami and Luffy by their arms and held them back.

"What do ya want, Zoro?" Nami asked, ready to fine him for being a moron but stopped when she saw his serious face. Luffy was also looking more serious than usual- any traces of his usual goofy smile was gone.

"Hey you two. You know what's gonna be waiting for us when we get to Raftel, correct?" Zoro more so stated then asked.

Nami was confused for a moment- did they know something she didn't know? And then it hit her-

 _Blackbeard_.

Blackbeard and his crew were probably well on their way to Raftel as well. And Blackbeard would not be giving up the position of Pirate King to anybody- especially not Luffy. The navigator turned and stared at her captain, wondering what he was thinking in the moment. This man was part of the reason why Ace was gone- he was part of the reason why the Straw Hats had suffered so much and they were gonna fight him and his crew of pirates for the title of Pirate King.

"Zoro..." Nami frowned and looked down. "So he's gonna be there. We'll beat him, won't we?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll kick their asses." Zoro eyed Luffy for a moment before speaking again. "But I have this sort of strange feeling. And it only comes about around you two."

"I feel it too." Luffy nodded slowly. "Only around you guys.."

"What are you saying?" Nami bit her lip and stared at both males. The only strange thing she felt was the fact that their journey was about to reach it's highest turning point. "I don't understand."

"Just that the three of us must be on our guards the most- there's something about the way Blackbeard looked at us back in Mock Town that tells me that he has his eyes on the three of us solely. That's what I'm getting at." The swordsman stated.

"Well-"

"Don't worry, Nami." Luffy quietly stated which caught both pirates off guard- since when was Luffy ever so quiet? "He won't hurt you. Either of you. And I won't let him lay a finger on any of my crewmates. Especially not you, Nami." He grinned then. "Shishishi...what kind of Pirate King would I be if I couldn't protect my..." He trailed off then, but neither Zoro or Nami noticed.

The three went their separate ways after that little conversation.

* * *

 _A World Map._

That was her goal. And she had nearly completed it.

Nami pulled on her black tights and sighed. "I wonder what she would think of me now...of me being a pirate..."

" _Let me go, let me go!" Eight year old Nami squirmed in Genzo's grasp, tightly clutching the navigation book in her hands._

 _"You little brat! A bookstore is supposed to have a lot of books! How many times do I have to tell you that stealing is inexcusable?" Genzo gave her a half hearted glare._

 _Nami stuck out her tongue. "Bleh! My family's poor, I can't help it!"_

 _"Bellemere! Bellemere, come out already!" Genzo pounded on her door. "Your little cat burglar has done it again! Bellemere!"_

 _The door opened and a tall woman with big, blue eyes, and lavender hair styled in a strange mohawk appeared in the doorway. "Jeez, you're noisy. What do you want? Oh." She glanced down at the small orange haired girl. "Welcome home, Nami."_

 _"Yay, I'm home Bellemere!" Nami cheerfully replied._

 _"You stay quiet!" Genzo sweatdropped. "Bellemere, you need to properly discipline her! Do you have any idea how many times she's done this? You're getting a terrible reputation among townsfolk!"_

 _"Oh what's the big deal?" Bellemere pinched Genzo's cheek. "She's just a little kid. I'm sure you shoplifted once or twice when you were a kid, am I right?"_

 _"Its precisely because of that attitude of yours that she's-"_

 _"Alright, alright." Bellemere cut him off. "Thanks again. You paid for her right? I don't have any money right now, so I'll pay you back next time...with my body~."_

 _"Don't say such idiotic things!" Genzo shouted in reply, his face turning scarlet red._

Nami chuckled as she pulled on her green halter top. "And I wonder how Gen-San is doing back in Cocoyashi...but knowing him he should be doing well."

The navigator slipped on her green sandals and began to tie her long, orange hair into a high ponytail. "Would she be proud of me? Knowing that I'm a pirate and she was a marine? Would she still look at me the same way...?" Nami stared at her mirror in thought.

" _Don't worry! Bellemere raised a lot of hell when she was your age too!"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Its nothing surprising. To us villagers, she's still a hell raiser. But then..she left and came back as a fine marine!"_

 _"A marine?! Bellemere?!"_

"Is she watching me right now? Ah..." She grinned and put on a green dotted twist headband- a headband that had a little bow at the top of her head. "I miss you, Bellemere...and I miss Nojiko too.."

PLINK!

BATOOSH!

FLIMP!

"USOPP! WHO ARE THEY?!"

Good grief." Nami muttered. She couldn't concentrate if everyone was making so much noise on the ship. This was Nami's time to work hard on her dream and not laze around the ship. The navigator stood, moving away from the mirror and making her way outside. "Just what are they up to now?"

When she walked out onto the grassy deck that was the Sunny she stood in shock for a moment- there were two people aboard the ship who she had never seen before. That wasn't a big deal though- the real problem was that there was no ship around or anything that could have carried these two people here. So how did they reach them? And who were they?

One woman stood with her hands on her hips and smiling widely. Her light pink hair was in two shoulder length pigtails, and her eyes were a sea foam green color. She wore a floor length, strapless black dress.

Sanji was swooning over her beauty, though everyone else seemed to be more serious.

Beside her, on the ground, was a man with messy red hair and almond shaped blue-grey eyes. He wore a simple black suit with the sleeves pushed up. He looked more serious than the girl. And he was sitting...on Usopp.

"What do you think you're doing, ya bastard?! Where did you idiots come from? Get off of my friend!" Luffy yelled, clenching his fists and eyeing them with distaste.

"Awe, I wanted to have a conversation with you...but you like to get straight to the point don't ya? The woman giggled to herself. "That's very cute! You're a cute one!"

"Tell your friend to get off of Usopp." Zoro gruffly stated, putting his hand onto his swords. "Then maybe we'll consider talking."

"Sorry, no can do!" The woman shrugged. "We're here to do our job."

"Your job? Why did I have to be the first person you choose to do your "job" on?" Usopp groaned, trying to get the man to get off of him- for some reason he felt as if his power was draining.

"Oh but you aren't the first one!" The woman laughed and in an instant she disappeared. Everyone was on guard then- where did she go?

She reappeared behind Zoro and swung her a bat, but the swordsman saw it coming and easily dodged her attack. The woman smirked and nodded. "I knew you guys weren't as dumb as you looked. Well...I guess I should tell you a little information...my name is Nooky."

"I'm Roku." The male sitting on Usopp stated, as if he were in a casual conversation. "And we were sent here to send all of you on a journey. Now-" He moved off of Usopp and avoided Sanji's kick towards him. "There's a lot that we need to explain. But for now...you all need to be separated."

"You aren't gonna separate us!" Luffy cracked his knuckles. "You guys need your asses kicked!"

Luffy was the one who was going to show them how strong his crew were together. Using his Gomu Gomu Fruit he stretched his right leg for a very long straight kick to Roku's face. Luffy finally kicked his leg at Roku, but the most unexpected thing happened- Luffy's foot passed through Roku's stomach.

The whole crew was in shock. How could Luffy's foot have passed through his body?

"Such a ferocious kick. Seems a bit lacking though. You must be holding back." said Roku nonchalantly. He then disappeared and then reappeared behind Chopper. He pulled out a sword and, mind you, the sword was large but didn't seem to be very sharp. He brought it down onto the reindeer, but Chopper was able to quickly get away.

Roku failed to make the Straw Hats grovel for long. The sniper of the group, Usopp, had set smoke dials that created a smokescreen for the whole crew. It was no surprise to Roku when Luffy stretched his arm before and after he pulled it back to knock Roku off the ship the same way he defeated Alvida. His fist passed through Roku's stomach once again.

"Your tricks won't work on me, Straw Hats." Roku said seeing how wrong he was, Chopper's toddler size finally helped him in a fight. The reindeer turned to one of his many forms and was able to poke Roku in the eye. Roku lashed out in anger, kicking the deer towards the other side of the ship.

They had the poor reindeer cornered though, as just when he moved away Nooky appeared and swung her bat hitting him in the face.

Franky was ready to catch Chopper, but he and the whole crew were shocked when Chopper wasn't sent flying back. Instead the reindeer stood still for a moment.

"Sorry to do this to ya, little one." Nooky leaned onto her bat and sighed. "But you have to go on your journey."

Roku wasn't exactly better than the whole Straw Hat crew. He had his pros and cons. But seeing Chopper's innocent face made even the ever so stoic Roku smile a bit.

"My journey.." Chopper muttered. He looked at the crew with wide eyes and held out his arm, reaching for them. "Luff-" He disappeared.

"CHOPPER!" Almost everyone yelled, their eyes going wide with shock.

"You bastards! Where did you take my friend?!" Luffy growled, clenching his fists and glaring at them both.

"On his journey." Roku simply replied.

"That's not a good enough answer." Zoro darkly stated. "Tell us where you took him." He withdrew his swords. "Or else."

"Or else what?" Roku gave Zoro a daring smirk. "Oh I know you're a strong one, Roronoa Zoro, but even you need to be sent on one final journey before you and your friends are off to save the world."

"S-S-Save the world?" Usopp stuttered. "I'm sorry, Mr Roku, but I have this rare disease called I-Can't-Save-The-World-Disease and-"

"Shut up." Roku flatly stated. "You-" He was cut off when Sanji launched a kick, the kick hitting him in his arm. Roku cried out and went down onto one knee, clutching his hurt arm. "Damn...I guess I still feel some amount of pain.."

"Cut the crap." Sanji stated, his fists and a leg raised in the air. "We aren't gonna stop kicking your ass until you tell us where Chopper is."

There was something off about the two people, to Nami. Earlier Luffy's leg passed through Roku's stomach. So why was Sanji able to land a kick on him? Something just wasn't right, and Nami had a terribly strange feeling.

"Aha, I knew it.." Roku chuckled despite the amount of pain he was in- a kick from Sanji, one of his "lighter" kicks, seemed to have possibly broken Roku's arm. "You all are strong. I know that in a fight Nooky and I would lose to you lot. But I suppose play time is over. Nooky. You know what to do."

The female nodded and closed her eyes. She firmly held her bat in her hand and disappeared without a trace.

"Where'd she-" Brook was cut off when he felt a bat land on his back. He stood still for a moment, processing what had happened, and then he disappeared just as Chopper had.

"Brook!" Sanji yelled. "We can't let-" He stopped talking when Nooky appeared before him and gave him an angelic smiling. He stopped all movement and stared at her pretty face- she took that chance to swing her bat and knock him in his stomach. He bent over in pain and held his stomach before he too disappeared.

"Sanji-San!" Robin cried. She closed her eyes and held up her arms, but Nooky was quick to appear behind her. "You're a real beauty! I think I'll follow you around the most!" And with the swing of her bat Robin too disappeared.

"Thunderbolt tempo!" Nami shot a charge of electricity towards Nooky and it went into the woman's hair, causing the ends of it to turn black and fall off while the rest was sticking up. Nooky stood in shock before growling darkly. "You bitch! Now you've gone and done it!"

"Give me back my friends!" Nami stated, slamming down her clima tact and putting a hand onto her hip.

Meanwhile Luffy and Zoro were trying to land hits on Roku without breaking the Sunny, but their attacks went through his body.

"What the hell is he?!" Franky muttered.

"Zoro! Luffy! His weak spots are his eyes and one of his arms!" Usopp yelled frantically. It was then that Nooky appeared behind him.

"Shut your trap, long nose." She growled, preparing to swing her bat. Usopp seemed frozen to the spot- something about the way she stared at him had his feet stuck. He couldn't move. So when she swung her bat down she was able to easily make him disappear.

The only ones left were Zoro, Nami, Luffy, and Franky.

"Luffy! What are you thinking! Why haven't you gone into gear second yet?" Nami cried. "Or third?!"

And then Nooky was in front of Nami, with a sickly sweet smile on her face. "Ah the beautiful navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. Said to be one of the more weaker members but you managed to grab the attention of not only Shiki the Gold Lion but Raftel's spirits as well. Your journey...it should be interesting to say the least."

"What are you going on about?" Nami narrowed her eyes and stood her ground. Luffy and Zoro were frozen, ready to jump in and save Nami at any time- they couldn't lose her not Nami! "Spirits of Raftel? And how do you know that much information?! What journey are you talking about? Where are my friends?!"

"Heh." Nooky lifted her bat and Zoro and Luffy broke into a sprint, diving for the navigator while Franky watched in shock and awe. "I'll let you see for yourself. And once you've seen some things well..." Her bat hit all three of them and they disappeared with the blink of an eye. "We'll see what you have to say then."

Roku turned to Franky who was visibly shaking in anger. Roku tsked and shook his head. "Your journey, cyborg, lies on this ship. Take care." He and Nooky disappeared, leaving Franky all by himself.

* * *

 **would like to start this note off by saying that this story is being co authored by 4fireking! So he should get half the credit! I didn't write this all on my own!**

 **Moving on, I'm sorry that the fight scene was so bad but we aren't very good at writing fight scenes tbh... Now I know that the beginning seems confusing and all but hopefully s the story progresses you guys will come to understand what's happening and where everyone is.**

 **This particular story will be following Nami's journey- now bare in mind that we won't be always using logic when write some chapters. We might just pull some shit out of our asses. And also know that we're bringing back characters who are supposed to be dead. It's all for the better of the story. Stay with us on this and I hope a lot of people liked this first chapter. Please review!**


	2. The Straw Hat's Whereabouts

**Disclaimer: Oh do I even have to say it? This story isn't owned by either of us. Now you! Yes you, the person reading this! Continue reading! And enjoy it xD.**

* * *

"Spirits of Raftel….Spirits of Raftel…"

Franky was, to say the least, in shock. His crewmates had disappeared right before his eyes. _Again_. Again he felt that same feeling of dread that overwhelmed him years ago. Again he had the displeasure of being overcome with ultimate despair. Again he was put into a position where he couldn't protect any of his friends.

 _"Let's move it!" Franky shouted, grabbing Nami by her arm and running away from the biggest threat the Straw Hats ever had to square up against; Bartholomew Kuma._

 _Watching them all disappear was something Franky couldn't handle. First Zoro...then Usopp...with just the swipe of his hand Bartholomew Kuma had managed to plant fear into the hearts of each and every one of the Straw Hat Pirates. And one thing was clear to Franky in that very moment: running was their only option; their only hope for survival._

"That day…" Franky mumbled to himself, as he wandered around the Sunny aimlessly trying to convince himself that it was all just a joke or that it was all just a horrible nightmare. He looked around for each of his crewmates, desperately calling out their names.

 _Suddenly Bartholomew Kuma appeared before the cyborg and the navigator, looking down upon them as if they were ants._

They were stronger. They were stronger than ever before. They had leaped many obstacles, they had run nearly every course, they had overcome nearly every plot twist….

 _"Get the hell out of our way, you bastard!" Franky yelled, clenching his fist and throwing a punch Kuma's way. "Stroooooong right!" The fist successfully connected with Kuma's face; however he stood there unwounded._

 _"What the?!" Franky pulled his fist back and clenched his teeth. This man took away his friends. Here everyone was running away in fear; Franky was filled with rage at just the sight of the man. The cyborg turned away and looked over at his captain who was just standing there watching with his mouth wide open as if he didn't know how to process what exactly was happening._

 _"Luffy!" Franky yelled but before he could get another word out the cyborg had disappeared. Bartholomew Kuma had struck again._

...What were they missing? What did the world demand of them? The cyborg sunk to his knees in on the grassy floor that was the Sunny.

"They're really gone...I can't believe I let this happen. I thought I was stronger than that. But I just sat here and watched thinking they could handle it. I underestimated them, those damn brats."

Franky looked up at the sky and grimaced, remembering what the pink haired girl had said to Chopper before sending him off.

 _"Sorry to do this to ya, little one. But you have to go on your journey."_

"They sent us off to go on a journey...just what kind of journey were they talking about? And they continued to spout that Spirits of Raftel bullshit." The cyborg sighed. "And why wasn't I sent off along with the rest of them? No matter…..Strawhat...Robin...everyone...wherever you are, you better not be dead."

Franky looked down at the grass and then around at the ship him, Icedork, Paulie and everyone had built together. "I guess it's just you and me for now, eh….Sunny?"

"Is that so?" A mysterious voice said from the shadows.

* * *

"For a second there I thought I saw a field of flowers." Usopp muttered to himself as he sat up and tenderly rubbed his aching head. He looked down at himself and was surprised to see that he was sitting in sand. He must have ended up on a beach.

"Usopp! You're finally awake!"

The straw hat sniper turned and was surprised to see Chopper of all people. "Chopper! You're alive! That's a relief! I wonder where the others are…"

"As do I." A feminine voice to his right stated and Usopp was once again surprised to see another one of his friends; their orange haired navigator, Nami. "It seems that that girl has powers similar to that of Bartholomew Kuma. Which is strange because...I thought there could only be one type of devil fruit. So just what exactly happened?"

"Why did we all get stuck together anyways?" Usopp looked up at the sky, and was surprised to see that the sun was setting. Just a moment ago everything had been bright and sunny. "I guess it doesn't matter. We're all together anyways."

"And why are we on a beach?" Chopper added, looking at his surroundings. Indeed they were on a beach as there were houses behind them and an ocean in front of them.

"Instead of sitting around and pondering this all day, I say we should get back up and find a way to get back onto the Sunny." Nami stood up and put her hands on her hips. Usopp and Chopper stood up as well. The weak trio began walking towards the village.

"Maybe we should ask someone in the village for information. Someone is bound to know something, right?" Chopper asked.

"But we are notorious pirates. We can't just walk in there and start asking around." Nami said.

"Right! We shall come up with disguises! From here on out you guys will call me….Captain Usopp!"

"That's not happening!" Chopper and Nami exclaimed as their teeth fanged out comically.

"Oh my. I didn't mean for this to happen. I suppose I'll have to make quick work of you idiots." A familiar feminine voice said from behind them. The three froze and glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes before turning around to look at the newcomer.

And of course they saw Nooky standing on the sand and holding a fan to her face; smirking at them from behind it, with Roku standing beside her looking as indifferent as ever. "In order for all of you to go on your journey you must be separated."

"Oh? You think you can defeat all three of us?" Chopper grinned, laughing evilly.

"It looks as if she's gravely underestimating us." Nami stated, crossing her arms under her bust and smirking evilly.

"Heh." Usopp smirked just as evilly. "I guess that only leaves us with one choice…"

The three turned tail and ran as fast as they could. Nooky and Roku sweatdropped and they watched the three run.

"W-W-Wait a second! I thought we were actually gonna take them down!" Chopper exclaimed as he struggled to keep up with the two.

"You go back there and fight them if you want! It's obvious that we're no match for either of them!" Nami yelled back.

"Long hair style… Clutch!" Nooky shouted and instantly her two ponytails extended and reached for the running trio.

Usopp looked back as he was running and his eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight of her hair chasing after them. "Hold on hold on! Did her hair just stretch! Did her hair just get longer?!"

"Usopp, you're just imagining things again!" Nami stated, though it was written all over her face that she was in just as much shock as the sniper.

"I'm not imagining things am I? You see it too! Don't you!" Usopp shouted accusingly, his lips pursing together comically.

"Nevermind that, what kind of attack name was that!" Chopper deadpanned.

"Hey! Don't make fun of my attack names!" Nooky yelled, a tick mark appearing as she clenched her fist and shook it at them. "It's very original! Don't you dare mock it!"

"You just combined Zoro's attack with Robin's didn't you? Didn't you?!"

"Did not!" She practically screeched before turning to Roku and muttering "Hey...they're on to me!"

"You just admitted it yourself!" The three stopped and pointed at her in exasperation. This turned out to be a mistake as her two ponytails managed to snag Usopp's leg and arm.

A blur of hands and hooves was all that could be made of the scene before the Weak Trio realized that they were in quite the predicament. Usopp was being held back by Nooky's hair, Chopper was being held back by Usopp's grasp on his antlers, and Nami was being held by her leg. In fact, Chopper's sudden grasp on her leg made her fall onto the sandy beach.

"Oi Usopp! Let go, let go!" Chopper cried, trying to free his antlers.

"Let go? W-W-Why I'm the great Captain Usopp! I can take on monster's twice the size of those idiots!" Usopp shouted, though his legs were shaking.

"Eh?! Really?!" Chopper said in amazement.

"Chopper…Usopp…" Both men looked at Nami whose voice was muffled because her face was in the sand. "You better…." She looked at them with a demonic look in her eye, a deadly purple aura surrounding her. "..Let go of me!" She calmly stated clenching her fist.

"AHHHH!" Both of them screamed.

"She's gonna kill us! We can't go forward or backward! We can't!" Chopper cried.

"Tch. Enough of this foolishness." Roku growled. "Nozomi! End this!"

"It's Nooky! Don't call me that!" The pink haired girl growled in response as her hair pulled the trio closer and closer.

"Chopper! Use monster point! Nami, use your clima tact!" Usopp desperately yelled.

"I can't use my powers for some reason." Chopper replied.

"I can't find my clima tact!" Nami added.

"Nam-" Before Usopp could even finish the word he had disappeared. Chopper and Nami looked on in horror: their crewmate had left them once again.

"No! Usopp noo!" Chopper cried, but soon disappeared as he too was hit with Nooky's bat. The only one remaining was the navigator and said person sunk to her knees.

Nooky and Roku stood over her and the former sighed. "Such a pathetic sight, really. I thought you lot were more than that. This is precisely why you must go on a journey. Well. We'll be seeing ya, orange head." The two began to walk away.

"Wait " Nami growled and the two stopped. She looked up at them slowly. "Tell me….tell me more about…..this journey we must endure."

* * *

"Grab that kid! Don't let him get away!" A random marine shouted, pointing towards the boy who was desperately trying to get away.

"Right!" The rest of the men cried, immediately running after the boy.

Said boy grimaced as he noticed the marines chasing after him. He kicked a barrel their way and smirked when some of them tripped over the barrel. He then pushed over a cart with fruits in it and marveled at the fact that the marines were stupid enough to slip and fall.

"Damn you, kid!" The vendor shouted shaking a fist at him.

"Haha! You idiots can't catch me!" The boy yelled, sticking out his tongue at them.

"Is that what you think?" A group of marines rounded the corner and stood in front of him, cracking their knuckles. "Check again punk."

He was cornered and he knew it. "Dang it. Now what…" He muttered but was surprised when he found hands suddenly encircling his waist. Within seconds he was gone.

"Eh? Where did he go?" One of the marines pondered.

"Those hands...they looked familiar. Like that of Nico Robin!" Another one shouted and instantly everyone paled.

"N-N-NICO ROBIN?!"

"NICO ROBIN IS ON THIS ISLAND?!"

"Then...the Straw Hats must be here! Spread out! We'll worry about the kid later! Go!"

Nico Robin sat on the roof chuckling at the display while next to her the boy watched her curiously. "It seems that I am still quite famous." Robin softly said.

"Hey you really are Nico Robin...why'd you help me?" The boy asked her.

"Well." Robin smiled. "I don't exactly know. You could say I was interested in you. Why were those marines chasing after you?"

"Tch." The boy looked away and clenched his fist. "It isn't something you could possibly understand."

* * *

When Zoro woke up, the very first thing he saw wasn't a roof or a sky; no, it was the face of a woman. So at first Zoro just sat there, trying to gather his bearings. But then he instantly sprang up and scooted away from the strange woman. "O-Oi! Who the hell are you? Why the hell are you so close to me?!"

The woman sighed and slowly sat down across from him. "It's good to know that you are not dead." She said.

Zoro was then able to get a better look at her. Her lavender colored hair was styled in a strange mohawk, and she had big, grey-blue eyes with thick eyelashes.

"You...bah. Just who are you anyway?" The former pirate hunter checked his surroundings. "And...where are we?" He added. They were surrounded by forest life.

"Where are we, he asks. Shouldn't you be more worried about the location of your sword?" She replied.

"Eh?!" He looked down and noticed that one was indeed missing. Specifically, the one Kuina had given him. "Y-You witch! Where did you take it?! Where are you hiding my sword?" He growled.

"I didn't take it." The strange woman simply replied.

"Then who did?!"

"Dunno."

"What do you mean 'dunno'?! You gotta know something!"

"I know that you're being quite irritating."

"Have you heard yourself talk?!"

"Hmph." The strange woman gave a hint of a smirk. "Nonetheless, this is strange. It seems as though you lot really were split up but….I wonder if your friends have received guides yet."

"Guides? Wait, what more do you know woman?!"

* * *

"Hey kid." Sanji began to light up a cigarette. "Help me get down, will ya?" The blonde haired male was stuck up in a tree. How had this happened, one would ask? Well…

 _After having been separated from his crew, Sanji had found himself knocked out in an alley behind barrels. The cook sighed and slowly stood to his feet. "Damn those people. Separating me from my precious Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan. Oh and those other idiots as well. Ah." He remembered Nooky and suddenly he blushed. "Nooky-Chaaan was so beautiful even when she smacked me with that bat~!"_

 _"Help me!" He heard a woman's voice and he turned his head to see who it was._

 _A woman with long, snow white hair and tanned skin was cornered by three men. Each man was obviously drunk and they swayed back and forth winking at her._

 _"All we ask is that you become our maid. Pleeeease? We need someone to help us clean our stuff up!" One guy said._

 _"Plus you're cute!" Another guy proclaimed, his cheeks pink._

 _"No! Leave me alone!" The woman replied, crossing her arms and looking away._

 _"You bastards!" Sanji came running towards them at what seemed to be the speed of light and made quick work of each of them. "Don't ever harm a lady! You aren't true men!" Once the blonde was done he turned to the woman with a pleasant smile. "My lady, are you alr- Robin-Chwan?!" He took another look at her and blinked. Since when did Robin have snow white hair?_

 _"I apologize. I am not your Robin-Chwan, good sir." The woman said. "But I thank you for having saved me. Hmm.. no. There is another way I would much rather repay you. Come with me." And without another word she began walking with Sanji following after her like a love sick puppy._

 _The blonde didn't even notice that she had led him out of the small town they were in and into the woods. He hadn't noticed that she had been eerily quiet the whole time he was going on about how much of a goddess she was. Really, she had never met such a womanizer._

 _"Sanji-San! Look over there! I see a big, scary man!" She cried all of a sudden and Sanji instantly turned around ready to brawl. But there was nothing there. The blonde turned back towards the woman. "There isn't a thing the- eh?" He blinked once, twice, and then twice more. She had disappeared._

 _"Where did so go? Did some bastard sneak up on me while I wasn't looking? " Sanji growled and took a few steps forward. "Damn. I've gotta find her and help her! I can't ever leave a woman without prote- AGH!" He was suddenly flipped upside down as his legs were caught in a rope and he found himself hanging from a tree. Really, he should've been smarter than this;how could he have fallen for such a childish trick?_

 _Moments later a young girl had walked towards him, a girl with dark blue hair and dark eyes. He noticed the kid and sighed._

 _"Oi. It's not safe for you to be in these woods. Go home kid before you get yourself hurt." He called._

 _"You're one to talk. You're stuck in a tree." She calmly replied._

 _"Hmph."_

And that's how he found himself in this predicament.

"If you're able to smoke a cigarette, aren't you able to get down?" The girl asked.

". . . Ah you're right!" Sanji nodded his head and quickly used his other leg to cut himself free by letting it catch on fire.

The girl sweatdropped as she watched. "Idiot…"

* * *

Hiluck?"

"No! Hiluluk!"

"Hilulie?"

"No! Not even close!"

"Hiluidiot?"

"You should talk! You're the idiot! Did you even try?"

Luffy had woken up in a small house, wrapped in plenty of blankets. He had awoken in a panic, and had instantly sprang up looking around for his straw hat. First he had been separated from his friends by some weirdos, and now his trusty hat was gone! Today just wasn't Luffy's day.

That was until a strange looking old man walked in and tried to calm Luffy down by placing the straw hat onto his head. Once Luffy had finally calmed down, the two struck up a conversation.

"Hey old man." Luffy picked his nose with his pinky. "Where are we?"

"We're-"

"Hey! Old man! You know where I can find my crewmates! It's seriously impotent!" Luffy suddenly interrupted him.

"The word you're looking for is important." The old man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now listen here, and listen close…."

* * *

 _He hadn't a clue why he was playing music for these people. He didn't even know where his current location was. All he knew was that the sun was setting, the children were getting sleepy, shops were closing up, and people were making their way home._

 _But Brook did know that the phenomenon in which took place was something that was bound to happen. It was something he couldn't tell the other Straw Hats about; they had to figure things out themselves, and it pained him to make them do so._

 _But the skeleton could see it; he could see that they all had a strong will inside them, a strong sense of bravery. Even Usopp._

 _But he forgot that he didn't even have eyes! Yohoho, skull joke!_

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again. So, I know that some scenes seem a little OOC. It's only because when Nooky swung that bat and hit each of them they were kind of knocked out of their senses. Hence why Sanji didn't immediately escape, and why Zoro was slow to notice his sword was missing. Everyone is feeling really groggy.**

 **But anyway, as I said before, this is gonna be centered around Nami. So all the Straw Hats won't be making an appearance in every chapter. Anyone figured out who's with who yet? Or what exactly is going on?**

 **4fireking is a life saver. When I don't know how to continue a chapter he knows exactly how to. Anyhow. Please review, if anyone has any ideas pm me or 4fireking. Or just leave a review, whichever one works best for you. Bye, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	3. Meet your Temporary Guide!

**Disclaimer: OP isn't owned by 4fireking. It also isn't owned by me. All rights go to Eiichiro Oda, Toei animation, Funimation, blah blah freaking blah.**

* * *

"You really want an explanation about this, eh, Nami? The answer to your question lies with a turn of events that happened before and is now happening all over again." Nooky said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Nami blinked in confusion. "Can't you just tell it to me like it is? Why do I have to be separated from my crewmates? Are you working for the government?" The navigator narrowed her brown eyes suspiciously. "I'm not going down without a fight." There was no way that Nami would let herself be captured, and she would be damned if she was sent to Impel Down.

"I can tell you that you're the luckiest navigator that ever came to the Grand Line, from the East Blue. More specifically, from War Island.."

"Stop playing games with me!" Nami stood to her feet quickly. "Tell me what's going on. I deserve to know you marine scoundrels!"

"Although you might not see it yet, this is an adventure you crave. We have intel that says you create maps of all the places you visit and it's your lifelong goal to create a map of the world. Which is why you are going on this specific journey. Roku and I are not marines; we are merely spirits of Raftel."

Roku tched and looked the other way. "Don't you think we're letting her know too much?"

"Shut it. She deserves to know." Nooky gave him a hard glare before turning back towards Nami. "You all are strong, yes that is true. But ya have yet to come together as one. Hence why you've been sent on separate journeys."

"Wouldn't it have made more sense for you to keep us together?" Nami asked. There was still a lot she didn't understand; Spirits of Raftel were talking to them? Was there even a such thing as a Spirit of Raftel?

 _'Well this is one strange universe. Anything could happen.'_ She thought to herself with a deadpan.

"That would be giving you too much to go off of." Nooky shook her head, her pink locks swishing as she did so. "Navigator Nami. You should be honored that we are doing this. Having spirits from Raftel visit you is a good thing; it means we have deemed you worthy of stepping foot onto our island. But we must test you before we can do anything else. Your crewmates are safe...for now."

Nami gave a sigh of relief. At least they were all safe. Knowing them, however, it wouldn't be long before they went and screwed something up. _Luffy_ in particular.

"Navigator." Nooky said and Nami snapped her attention back to the woman. "We are giving you each a chance to….reconnect with each other. And we are giving you specifically a chance to learn about your...past."

What more was there to know about her past? Although she knew her her crewmates didn't know the whole story, she was sure they had the basics of it from what Nojiko told them.

"This is goodbye, at least for now." Nooky said, putting her hand onto her hip. "I can't wait to see what happens to you. You remind me of someone."

"Hey wait!" Nami reached out to grab Nooky's arm, but was surprised to see that her hand went through it. Nooky and Roku had already disappeared. The navigator sighed and looked up at the sky. "Now…. what do I do?"

* * *

It turned out that the people in the village were very kind. They let Nami stay in a small home, as long as she paid of course. The navigator sighed as she sat down on her bed. She clutched the three pieces of her clima tact tightly. "I have to find them. Make no mistake.." She glared hard at her hands. "I have not given up hope, and I won't be doing so anytime soon!"

"Nice to know that you have such confidence in yourself. It's really impressive."

Nami gasped and stood up, looking around her room. "Who is that? Come forward!" She demanded. It was strange; it felt as if she had heard that voice before.

"If I come out, will you promise not to scream?" It was the deep voice of a man, but she was sure that she had heard it once before.

She sweatdropped before nodding slowly. "As long as you don't try any funny business. You come anywhere near me and your life will flash before your eyes!"

"Funny you should say that." A man appeared before her, his hand placed on his head where his hat rested, his other hand on his hip. His bare chest was puffed proudly as he gave her a cheerful smile. "Ya see...I'm already dead."

There was no way that Portgas D. Ace was standing before her. The Portgas D. Ace; the one who died at Marineford 2 years prior. She was just hallucinating; yes that's right. This whole thing was just a hallucination. Or a dream. The navigator pinched herself, waiting to wake up and laugh everything off.

.

.

.

.

And nothing happened. She blinked a few times, rubbed her eyes, and blinked a few times more. She laughed before her expression slowly turned serious. "You've got to be kidding me." The navigator then fainted.

* * *

When she awoke, the first sight that greeted her was the ceiling. It wasn't the ceiling of her room on the Sunny; no it was the ceiling of her small house in her village. _'I must have done something terrible in a past life.'_ She thought to herself.

"Ah! You're awake!" Ace was sitting beside her bed on a chair. "You gave me quite the scare! I thought you had died! Don't scare me like that, Nami!"

Nami stared at him with a deadpanned look. "How can you say that when you, someone who is supposed to be dead, just appeared before me? How is that even possible? Are you really Portgas D. Ace?"

"I'm the one and only." He replied, grinning. "Listen, I know you must be pretty confused right?"

"What do you think?" She sat up. "I need for you to explain some things. Please?"

"Of course." He nodded. "Long ago, in a far away land there was a man who wanted to eat meat. But he was surrounded by vegetarians. What was he to do? He was the only meat eater of the group. He-"

"That has nothing to do with the story!" Nami yelled,and her teeth fanged out comically.

"Okay okay." Ace chuckled quietly. "I should start off with why I am here before you. I am here to serve as a sort of guide for you. All of the Straw Hats have guides. These guides are people from each of your pasts trying their best to help you on your journey. We were summoned by Spirits of Raftel; they are people who have deemed all of you worthy of stepping onto their island."

"But what exactly are Spirits of Raftel?"

"They are people who have died on that island. They may have died of many different reasons, but their spirits remained alive."

"There were people on Raftel?!" Nami gasped in shock. "No way! It sounded like a deserted island every time I heard about it!"

"Well, I don't exactly know all the details." Ace scratched his head sheepishly. "I'm still learning some things as well. There are even some things I cannot tell you; things that you must find out on your own."

"What can you tell me then?"

Ace's expression suddenly became serious. "I can tell you that you are in grave danger right now. You and your brother."

"I'm in grave danger all the time! You don't give me much to go off on!"

Ace stood up and walked towards the door. "Well Nami, we can talk more once we grab something for you to eat. I'm sure you're starving. I'll wait for you outside." With that, Ace exited the room and shut the door behind him leaving Nami to attend to her own thoughts.

"People who have died on that island...I wonder what makes that island so different. Huh….hey wait a second…" Nami's eyes suddenly widened. "Did he just say my brother?!" The navigator stood up and growled, clenching her fists tightly as thunder clouds surrounded her. "Like I give a damn about food right now. Even though you're dead….Ace...I'm kicking your ass!"

As if on cue, her stomach growled. She sank back down onto her bed and clutched her growling stomach. "Ah geez. Maybe I should grab something to eat. Guess I better put on some different clothes."

With a sigh, the navigator got off the bed and opened the closet in the hopes of finding some better clothes to wear.

* * *

 _Elsewhere…_

"Well this is a shock." A man wearing a large cloak sat on top of a roof, his long and dark red-orange hair blowing in the wind. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and looked up at the sky. "Just when I thought I was the last one...turns out that I'm not."

The man sighed, turning his gaze back to the town below him. Couples were walking by, hand in hand. Children were playing tag, weaving through crowds of people. A group of girls emerged from a small shop and were giggling loudly.

Oh how he wished he had that kind of luxury.

He had long ago forgotten what it was like to give or receive love. He couldn't even remember a time in which a being actually smiled at him. However, such thoughts no longer saddened him. Now he almost felt joy at the thought of so many people cursing his existence. It made him feel a rush of adrenaline.

 _"You are nothing but a tool. Tools aren't any good if their broken. You must never break. If you break then you are no longer of use, and you must be thrown away."_

He didn't quite understand how he was still sane.

"I should spare myself the pain of thinking of my past." He muttered to himself. "Right now I have a job that needs to be done."

He tilted his head to the side and closed his black, seemingly lifeless, eyes. Moments later his body jolted a bit and he smirked. "Oh this is a definite surprise." The mysterious man once again turned his gaze towards the sky. "Can you feel my presence? Do you already know what is to befall you? Do you know what has already befallen you?"

He laughed then, a harsh and lifeless sound. "When will we finally meet? I can't wait forever. I suppose I should go looking for you….but where's the fun in that?"

He examined his nails. "I can guarantee….that once we do meet….there will be a massacre. So the question is…"

He hopped down from the roof, and the people around that area stared at him in shock. Those who already recognized his face drew back in fear. "Are you ready?" He asked, a wide smirk appearing on his face.

* * *

"Hmm, not my usual choice of fashion but it'll have to do." Nami said, pulling on her other sandal. The navigator stood up and walked into the bathroom where she examined herself.

She was wearing a red tank top crop top with the word "Joke" written across it. She wore a pair of black sweatpants. On her feet were a pair of black, flat sandals.

"I wish I had my heels." She muttered to herself. "But I guess I can run better in these."

Once more her stomach growled, so she took her clima tact and exited the small house.

"Ah, Nami!" Ace grinned. "You're finally out. Hey, take a look over there." He pointed towards the beach.

Nami sweatdropped and looked over, hoping it wasn't something stupid. But it was a sight that surprised her; she didn't know whether to be worried or happy when she saw the ship of the Heart Pirates emerging from underwater. The navigator felt drained at just the thought of going on another adventure with Trafalgar Law of all people. The last one they went on ended up in her being separated from all her friends.

Though now that she thought about it, they were all separate once more. She hoped they were all okay.

"Nami?" Ace waved his hand in front of her face. "Come on, let's get you some food."

He began walking and she slowly followed after him.

"So spirits of my loved ones are visiting one of my friends as we speak, right?" Nami asked.

"Yup." Ace replied.

"Raftel had people who lived on it's island? Were they apart of the err...Void Century?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me more about the Void Century?"

"Nope."

"Thought so." Nami sighed. "Oh, Ace...hope you realize that you're paying."

Ace suddenly stopped, causing Nami to nearly crash into him.

"Hey, why'd you stop?" Nami asked in surprise. The people walking around her gave her strange looks as they continued on their way.

"There are two things I forgot to tell you Nami. The first thing is that you are the only person who can see me...at least as of now."

"And what's the other thing?" Nami asked.

"The other thing is that I will disappear more and more everyday. I am here to guide you, but once I disappear I will no longer be able to help you." Ace crossed his arms over his chest. "So we have to make the most of these next few days. Got it?"

Nami gulped. "Got it.."

* * *

 **A/N: Excuse the OOCness of any of the characters thus far.**

 **Hopefully a few things were cleared up in this chapter. Not everything, but at least a few things right?**

 **So Nami and the others have officially begun their journey, and each have guides as well! I wonder how this will turn out?**

 **4Fireking and I will have the next chapter up hopefully sooner rather than later. If anyone has any suggestions for the direction in which they think the story should go then don't hesitate to pm either of us with your ideas xD. Thank you for reading, now pleaseee leave a review!**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
